


is it wickedness? is it weakness?

by nightmareduringxmas (Hieiandshino)



Series: Drabble challenge 2.0 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/nightmareduringxmas
Summary: Sasuke aprendeu a não sentir ou se importar com a dor. Naruto sente demais. Oh, love.(Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0). Fandom:Naruto;Ship:Sasuke/Naruto;Item:Dor)





	is it wickedness? is it weakness?

**Author's Note:**

> _Naruto_ não me pertence.
> 
> Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.
> 
> Em resposta ao desafio do 50 drabbles (versão 2.0), proposto por Lady Murder.
> 
> Título vem da música "Blood", de Kendrick Lamar.

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,_  
_I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough_  
_I gave you blood, blood, blood,_  
_I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love_

"Blood", My Chemical Romance

* * *

O sangue escorre pelo braço, mas Sasuke permanece quieto, sem nem revelar uma expressão de dor, sem nem tentar tocar a ferida, forçar o sangue a parar, manchar a mão suja com mais vermelho. Naruto o encara por um longo tempo, a maneira como o sangue é risco vermelho em tez pálida, uma trilha que somente leva para baixo, para pingar no chão, rastro para os inimigos.

Sasuke mal observa o ferimento.

Naruto abre a boca para perguntar se ele quer parar, se quer cuidar do ferimento antes de continuarem o caminho, mas Sasuke apenas avança, corre com passos longos e velozes, como se estivesse tentando fugir de sua voz, de sua preocupação. Não seria a primeira vez, nem será a última, Naruto sabe. Pergunta-se se o ferimento dói, se ele queima, se ele coça, se ele significa alguma coisa. Talvez Sasuke seja teimoso demais para cuidar da ferida ali, demonstrando alguma fraqueza. Provavelmente é isso. Naruto não se importa em mentir para si mesmo.

É melhor do que pensar que Sasuke não mais sente a dor do corte, o sangue a se esvair, ou que ele não se  _importa_  mais com isso.

Sem nem perceber, Naruto toca seu próprio braço, bem onde o ferimento estava em Sasuke, como se fosse ele a sentir a dor do corte do outro. É a única resposta para a dor em seu coração, a apreensão mesclada com o medo de perder o Sasuke que nunca teve — que mudou tanto e que quase não possui traços do Sasuke de doze anos que tentava ser sério demais, que tinha os ombros curvados pelas responsabilidades que tomou para si sem questionar —, ainda mais agora que o tem ao seu lado.

E então começa a correr, sabendo que a trilha de sangue o guiará, um traço que Sasuke ainda não conseguiu largar. Dessa vez, porém, o único corpo que deixará no caminho é o seu próprio.

Aumenta a velocidade, morde os lábios até sentir sangue e se pergunta se, quando as gotas caírem de sua boca e tocarem o chão, elas irão se mesclar com o sangue de Sasuke, assim como todo o resto de Naruto faz ou fará.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Desafio dos 50 drabbles (2.0)**  
>  **Fandom:** Naruto  
>  **Ship:** Sasuke/Naruto  
>  **Item:** Dor


End file.
